When It Rains
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Él odiaba la lluvia, pero ¿cómo puede Rukia ayudarlo a que se anime en un día donde no ha parado de llover? Fácil, con una cubeta de agua e iniciando una pequeña guerra en medio del aguacero...ICHIRUKI!...SongFic, la canción es de Paramore.


_Nadia: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores fanaticos del IchiRuki! ^w^ Esta vez les traigo un fic que enserio quedé satisfecha con él…_

_Yugi: ¿Ahora que mamada inventaste, mocosa del infierno? ¬¬_

_Nadia: ¡Un songfic! Tenia ganas de hacer un NaruHina, pero dije "nah, queda mejor con IchiRuki", sobre todo por la canción, que es una de mis favoritas, de un grupo que me encanta. Es __**When it Rains **__(si lo sé, por eso es del título) de __**Paramore…**_

_Hikari: ¡Quiero que deje de llover! *renegando en frente de la ventana*_

_Nadia: ¡Pero que cosas dices! La lluvia es lo mas hermoso del mundo ^.^…Jeje, amo la lluvia, y bueno, es extraño, porque a la mayoría de la gente no le gusta porque disque los pone tristes, pero a mi al contrario, de hecho mis mejores ideas salen gracias a ella…_

_Yugi: Si, lástima que no llueve todo el año, sino no estarías con bloqueo mental y terminarías con los fics que tienes incompletos ¬¬…_

_Nadia: ¡Mejor cállate, baka! Que ya te dije, que si quieres verlos terminados, los hagas tú…mendigo webon…Ejem…Ok, weno, recuerden, __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIDEDAD DE TITE KUBO. Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN IT RAINS<strong>

Era un día normal en el pueblo de Karakura, aunque la única excepción fuese que estaba lloviendo, y no era para más en verano, aparte de que ya había llovido desde casi como una semana completa. La lluvia paraba solo por ratos y luego continuaba abrazando el pueblo con sus gotas, y por las noches se escuchaba el sereno tranquilo de estas. Sin embargo, aunque fuese mucha la tranquilidad a pesar de las condiciones del clima, esto entristecía a cierto muchacho de cabello crispado y color anaranjado.

_And when it rains on this side of town  
>[Y cuando llueve en este lado de la ciudad]<br>__It touches everything  
>[Toca todo]<br>__Just say it again and mean it  
><em>_[Solo dilo otra vez y hazlo]  
><em>_We don't miss a thing  
>[Nootros no extrañamos nada]<em>

Ichigo apenas despertaba, y muy difícilmente ya que en días de lluvia es muy complicado despertar cuando eres arrullado por el sonido del agua. Se frotó los ojos antes de enderezarse en la cama para sentarse y mirar con melancolía la ventana.

-Creo que no parara de llover…-dijo más para sí mismo en la habitación, para luego levantarse e irse a asear, tendría que ir a la escuela aun con ese diluvio.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
><em>_[Tu hiciste una cama en el fondo]  
><em>_of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
><em>_[Del agujero mas oscuro (agujero mas oscuro)]  
><em>_and convinced yourself  
><em>_[Y te convenciste]  
><em>_that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore  
><em>_[Que no es la razón por la que ya no ves el sol]_

Él y Rukia salieron de la casa, Rukia traía puestas unas botas de huele para la lluvia, junto con un impermeable y un paraguas, claro cortesía del jefe de la casa Kurosaki, quien no dejaría que su tercera hija pescara un resfriado. Ichigo, por otra parte, solo traía un paraguas y un suéter por encima del saco del uniforme. Ambos llegaron al instituto, y al entrar al salón pudieron darse cuenta de la poca gente que había, menos que la semana pasada, pues era lunes.

-Veo que si viniste, Kurosaki-habló Ishida, acomodándose los anteojos.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san!-saludó feliz la pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Orihime.

-Hola, Inoue-saludaron al unísono los jóvenes mencionados, al mismo tiempo que tomaban sus lugares, Ichigo junto a la ventana y Rukia al lado derecho de él.

_And no (oh) how could you do it  
><em>_[Y no (oh) como pudiste hacerlo]  
><em>_(oh I) I never saw it coming  
><em>_[(oh yo) Nunca lo vi venir]  
><em>_(no oh) I need an ending  
><em>_[(No oh) Necesito un final]  
><em>_So why can't you stay  
><em>_[Entonces porque no te puedes quedar]  
><em>_Just long enough to explain  
><em>_[Solo lo suficiente para explicarlo]_

Aparte de que casi nadie de la clase había asistido, no habían tenido casi tres clases de siete de las que tomaban cada día, pero aun así no los dejaban salir más temprano. Y sin más remedio tuvieron que soportar el resto del día, metidos en el salón, mirando la lluvia y claro, completamente aburridos, cada uno de ellos.

Inoue, junto con Tatsuki platicaban con el resto de las chicas, y no faltó mucho para que agregaran a esa conversación de chicas a la joven pelinegra, Ishida estaba perdiendo el tiempo, o por lo menos tratando de quitarse el aburrimiento cociendo; Chad y Mizuiro escuchaban una de las miles pláticas estúpidas y sin sentido de Keigo. Pero por otro lado, el único alejado de los demás era Ichigo, mirando la lluvia, aun sentado en su lugar y con la mano recargada en el pupitre para apoyar su cabeza, con una mirada llena de melancolía, que nadie, sólo él, podía darse cuenta de ella.

-"_Igual que ese día…-_pensó triste el peli naranja y suspirando pesadamente-_como odio los días de lluvia, Oka-san"_

_And when it rains  
><em>_[Y cuando llueve]  
><em>_You always find an escape  
><em>_[Siempre buscas una manera de escapar]  
><em>_Just running away  
><em>_[Solo corriendo]  
><em>_From all of the ones who love you  
><em>_[De los únicos que te aman]  
><em>_From everything  
><em>_[De todo]_

Volvía a él el recuerdo del día en que perdió a su madre, la lluvia la hacía recordarla, pero no de la mejor manera, ya hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que no era del todo su culpa, había sido algo que no fue planeado, un accidente, un evento desafortunado. Pero ese hecho vivido era traumático, para cualquier niño que lo hubiese presenciado, pues haberte desmayado intentando salvar a alguien, y al despertar ver a tu madre sobre ti en un charco de sangre, digamos que no era lo más grato de ver.

Mientras que él continuaba con su mirar en el horizonte, viendo las miles de gotas caer incesantemente, una joven de cabellos azabaches lo veía preocupada y disimuladamente, sabía lo que tenía, podía tener esa empatía y flexibilidad con él desde que lo conoció, y eso le inquietaba, pues le dolía igual que a él, pero a ella el hecho de verlo triste.

-"_Ichigo…"_-pensó para sí la muchacha, mientras salía de su ensimismamiento por las voces de sus compañeras.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
><em>_[Tú hiciste una cama en el fondo]  
><em>_Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
><em>_[Del agujero mas oscuro (agujero mas oscuro)]  
><em>_And you'll sleep till May  
><em>_[Y dormiste hasta Mayo]  
><em>_You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore  
><em>_[Que no es la razón que no quieres ver mas el sol]_

Un largo rato pasó, más rápido de lo que habían planeado, dieron la última campanada dando a entender el fin de un día de clases, pero aunque se acabara el horario de estudio, no quería dar a entender que también hubiese acabado la lluvia.

-¡Ah…! Sigue lloviendo, que mal…-decía la joven de voluptuosa figura a su amiga de cabello corto al pie de la puerta de la escuela, viendo como seguía el aguacero.

-Esperemos a que se detenga un poco, Orihime-sugirió la joven Arisawa tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Si tú quieres puedes irte conmigo, traigo un paraguas en donde cabemos muy bien las dos, Orihime-chan-decía de nuevo la pervertida de su compañera de cabello rojo, quien recibía un golpe por parte de Arisawa.

Ichigo continuaba viendo la lluvia, debía de una buena vez dejar de hacerlo, pues pensó que seguramente llegaría a volverse loco por ver tanta agua caer al mismo tiempo, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien lo hiso salir de su mente, alguien con una voz cantarina y fastidiosa para él.

-¿Por qué tan triste, Kurosaki-kun?-era la vocecilla enfadosa y fingida de Rukia.

-No tengo ganas de pelear, enana…-se limitó a decir el joven de cabellos crispados, dejando a una chica bastante confundida, pero no quería decir que se diera por vencida de querer animarlo.

-Deberías de superarlo ya de una vez, Ichigo-comentó ella-Ya sabes que no fue tu culpa, no entiendo porque te pones así, a mí ya no me molesta tanto la lluvia como antes…

-Quizá a ti no, pero no es que me moleste, me pone…Olvídalo-dijo dándole la espalda, queriendo dejar de lado esa conversación que sabía que no lo llevaría a ningún lado, no quería salir lastimado o decirle algo grosero a su amiga Shinigami.

-Bien…-musitó ella, dirigiendo su vista a la puerta, viendo como el agua escurría no solo del cielo, sino también por la terraza de la entrada, viendo los enormes charcos en el patio y el cielo nublado, casi negro. Suspiró.

_And no (oh) how could you do it  
><em>_[Y no (oh) como pudiste hacerlo]  
><em>_(oh I) I never saw it coming  
><em>_[(oh yo) Nunca lo vi venir]  
><em>_(no oh) I need an ending  
><em>_[(No oh) Necesito un final]  
><em>_So why can't you stay  
><em>_[Entonces porque no te puedes quedar]  
><em>_Just long enough to explain  
><em>_[Solo lo suficiente para explicarlo]_

Si, a ella no le gustaban tampoco los días de lluvia, le recordaban a Kaien-dono, y a pesar de haberlo superado ya, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia y un toque de culpa en su interior al haber acabado con la vida de su mentor por protegerse a sí misma, pero las palabras de Kaien Shiba la reconfortaba, saber que le agradecía por mantener su orgullo y que el cuando murió, le había entregado su corazón, a su aprendiz mas preciada y leal amiga, y que tendría a alguien quien recordarlo y que ella sabía lo haría, le hacían sentir bien.

Y no solo eso, el hecho de que Ichigo, un muchacho bastante testarudo, con un genio de los mil demonios, claro que ella no negaba tener también el suyo, pero aparte de ser un niño y no solo eso, ser inmaduro, también era alguien muy noble, de buen corazón y un gran deseo de proteger a los demás. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él, y debía aceptarlo, desde la vez de ser rescatada por él de ser ejecutada o quizá antes, no importaba desde cuando, había comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas por él, quien era ahora, la persona más importante para ella.

Volvió a mirar la entrada ¿Qué la maldita lluvia no la dejaría regresar a casa con Ichigo? No había cesado ni un poco luego de casi veinte minutos de haber salido ya de clases, ya se quería largar de ahí, no quería quedarse el resto del día en la escuela, tenía hambre y quería cambiarse de una vez por todas. Volteó su mirada hacia los chicos, quienes estaban aburridos, una vez más, esperando al igual que ella a que parara solo un poco el maldito diluvio, pero nada. Gruñó para sí misma, y mientras dejaba sus cosas en el piso, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del edificio, en eso, el peli naranja volteo a verla extrañado.

_(Explain your side, Take my side)  
><em>_[(Explica tu lado, toma mi lado)]_

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué demonios haces?-preguntó Ichigo arqueando una ceja, viendo como su compañera de batallas salía a la lluvia, y comenzaba a ser mojada por las gotas caídas del cielo-¿Qué no sabes que si te mojas luego te enfermarás y el viejo me echará la culpa a mí?-de plano no quería ser culpado si es que la tercera hija de Ishin Kurosaki salía resfriada.

-No digas tonterías, fresita-renegó ella saliendo más a la lluvia-Aparte ¿qué tiene de malo? Es solo agua, ni que me fuera a comer o algo por el estilo.-dijo sarcástica, mientras alzaba sus manos un poco para poder sentir mejor las gotas sobre sus palmas.

Ya se había alejado un poco de la entrada, y comenzó a levantar los brazos, podía sentir el agua mojándole completamente, de la cabeza a los pies, pero no le interesó en lo más mínimo, estaba sintiéndose bien, relajada, despreocupada. Y le estaba haciendo gran gracia el cómo Ichigo estaba desesperado por meterla de nuevo al edificio de la escuela, pero ese era su plan, y lo llevaría a cabo a cualquier costo.

-¡Enana, deja de mojarte y ven a acá de una buena vez!-le reclamó el joven sustituto de Shinigami a su amiga, pero esa lo ignoró-¡Rukia!

-¡Oblígame, cabeza de zanahoria!-le espetó la joven Kuchiki, entonces el chico ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia, salió decidido a meterla de nuevo, caminando hacia la lluvia hasta donde ella estaba y la jaló del brazo, pues era peor que una niña pequeña-¡Suéltame animal!-ordenó la oji amatista.

-¡Ni de chiste! Ya te mojaste, ahora metete y espera a que pare la lluvia.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de mojarte?-lo estaba desafiando.

-No digas estupideces, aparte ya estoy mojado gracias a ti-dijo con fastidio él, sin notar la sonrisa maliciosa de Rukia.

-Entonces no te molestarás si te mojas otro poquito ¿verdad, Ichigo?-rió otra vez sarcástica la joven de menuda estatura, zafándose del agarre de su compañero y dirigiéndose por sí misma a la entrada. Tomó una cubeta que había sido puesta para atrapar el agua de una de las goteras del techo, la cual ya tenía una buena cantidad de agua, apuntando en dirección a él-¡Ahí te va, Ichigo!-gritó para luego ver como la cara de su amigo se tornaba a una completamente estúpida de la sorpresa y como se mojaba todavía más.

_Take these chances to turn it around  
><em>_[Toma esta oportunidad para darla vuelta]  
><em>_Take these chances we'll make it somehow  
><em>_[Toma esta oportunidad lo haremos de algún modo]  
><em>_And Take these chances and turn it around  
><em>_[Y toma esta oportunidad para darla vuelta]  
><em>_Just turn it around.  
><em>_[Solo dar la vuelta.]_

-¡MIERDA, VE LO QUE HICISTE RUKIA!-maldijo a los cuatro vientos el Kurosaki menor, quería matar a su amiga ya, pues la rabia no podía ser más. Se dirigió a la entrada y de igual manera, tomó otra de las cubetas de ahí queriendo aventarle el agua a Rukia, pero esta vez su puntería falló.

-Vaya, Kurosaki, creo que ya te hacía falta un buen ba…-era Ishida, que había sido interrumpido por el golpe húmedo propiciado en su cara, pues como la Shinigami estaba delante de él, se había movido para evitar el ataque de Ichigo y él había recibido la mayor parte-¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Kurosaki!

-Jajajaja… ¡Eso te pasa por burlarte de la gente, Ishida!-Aunque no hubiese conseguido mojar a Rukia, estaba contento de haber callado al joven Quincy por haberse reído de él.

-Las pagaras, Kurosaki-amenazó Uryuu, tomando como sus compañeros una cubeta con agua, y arrojando el líquido en dirección al de cabello naranja, y él no falló en su tiro como buen Quincy que era.

Y con una que otra maldición por parte de Ichigo, empezó la guerra de cubetazos de agua, todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí en ese entonces tomaron una cubeta, y aunque estuviera vacía, la llenaban con la misma agua de lluvia y de los charcos, comenzando a mojarse e incluso a enlodarse en el patio de la escuela. Risas y gritos por lo helado del agua se hacían sonar, pero todos con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ichigo ya había dejado de recibir agua, los intentos de ser mojado otra vez por Ishida, Sado y Keigo habían sido fallidos, pero de nuevo, fue sorprendido por Rukia, esta vez desde la retaguardia.

_And no (oh) how could you do it  
><em>_[Y no (oh) como pudiste hacerlo]  
><em>_(oh I) I never saw it coming  
><em>_[(oh yo) Nunca lo vi venir]  
><em>_no (oh) how could you do it  
><em>_[No (oh) como pudiste hacerlo]  
><em>_(oh I) I never saw it coming  
><em>_[(Oh yo) Nunca lo vi venir]_

-¡Uups! Ten mas cuidado, Kurosaki-kun-decía la joven Kuchiki riendo maliciosamente pero divertida, al haber empapado el trasero de Ichigo.

-¡Maldita enana plana!-le gritó Ichigo, dándole a Rukia una probada de su propio chocolate, y él fue menos sutil, pues le había dejado la cubeta sobre la cabeza.

-¡OYE!-se quejó ella.

-No reniegues, que tú eras que te querías mojar-espetó el chico con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrió cálidamente-Gracias, Rukia.

-¿Eh?-le miró confundida, quitando el balde de su cabeza.

-Ya me siento mejor…

-Me alegro de eso-sonrió ella de igual forma, sin esperar que en es mismo instante los labios de Ichigo se posaran sobre los de ella, recibiendo así un tierno pero a la vez intenso y dulce beso. Mientras él la tomaba de la cintura, ella se colgaba de su cuello y le enmarañaba el cabello mojado.

_no (oh) how could you do it  
><em>_[No (oh) como pudiste hacerlo]  
><em>_(oh I) I never saw it coming and  
><em>_[(oh yo) Nunca lo vi venir y]  
><em>_(no oh) I need an ending  
><em>_[(No oh) Necesito un final]  
><em>_So why can't you stay  
><em>_[Entonces porque no te puedes quedar]  
><em>_Just long enough to explain  
><em>_[Solo lo suficiente para explicarlo]_

Pero como siempre debe de haber algo que interrumpa los momentos más importantes en la vida de uno, para ellos no habría excepción alguna, pues cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el resto de sus amigos les había arrojado agua en el instante que estaban distraídos. Se separaron por la sorpresa de ser mojados, mientras que los demás reían divertidos de su travesura, Rukia se sentía apenada y se sonrojó, mientras que Ichigo solo los fulminaba con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando la lluvia se detuvo, todo el grupo miró hacia el cielo, y vio como las nubes negras comenzaban a despejarse, dejando salir luego de varios días los rayos del sol.

Tanto uno como él otro era importante en sus vidas, Ichigo le hiso saber a ella que no estaba sola, que podía confiar en él y la hiso sentir viva dentro de su familia y su grupo de amigos; y ella, por su parte, le hiso sentir capaz de proteger a quienes le importaban, le dio fortaleza para seguir adelante y paró la lluvia dentro de él, haciendo que ambos superaran sus penas volviéndose fuertes y complementándose uno con el otro. Eran el sol y la luna, la tierra y el cielo, y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la lluvia podría separarlos.

_You can take your time, take my time  
>[Puedes tomar tu tiempo, toma mi tiempo]<em>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Nadia: Ay weno…¿les gusto? Si hay un sí, entonces porfa, dejen un review a esta pobre diclonius ^^U<em>

_Hikari: La canción es muy corta para un fic tan largo, a pesar de ser un One-Shot…_

_Nadia: Lo sé u-u…traté de acomodar las estrofas para que acertaran con el texto, espero haberlo hecho bien…y si, no me fije que era una canción muy corta (aparte de que me agarre escribiendo como pen…sativa)_

_Yugi: Ya di que eres una pendeja ¬¬ *es noqueado por un zapato*_

_Nadia: Bueno, mis queridos lectores, nos vemos, espero seguir haciendo historias que sean de su agrado…¡Los amo! ¡Matta Nee!_


End file.
